


Watching

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Ianto share a first on the office desk. Somebody happens to be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

They both knew that Jack was watching, but it wasn't going to stop them. They also knew what Jack was doing in his pants right now, and it just spurred them on all the more. They knew that Jack would kill them after this, but that just made it all the more exciting.

Jack Harkness knew he shouldn't be watching, this was a private moment between them. Jack knew he should go in and stop it, they were worlds apart, completely different people with only a connection through him. Jack knew he shouldn't be masturbating over the sight of the Doctor and Ianto Jones having sex on top of his office desk, and yet it didn't stop him.

For both parties, it was a different experience. A first for Ianto, although he still had no idea why he had done it, as he was in a happy relationship with Jack, and didn't want to betray him. A first for the Doctor, as he had never relied on Jack's friends before to get laid, even after averting a potential catastrophe on a far away planet. A first for Jack, because Ianto usually kept to sex with Jack. Or, previously, Owen. Okay, so it wasn't really that much of a first, but it surprised Jack nonetheless.

In Jack's office, the Doctor and Ianto untangled themselves from each other. Both bodies were sweaty, their hair matted down and both breathing heavily. The Doctor, glancing at the camera first, and then at Ianto smiled. "You think he noticed?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

As Jack felt himself come in his hand, he came upon a decision of what to do with the two. Wiping his hand on a cloth handily placed on the reception desk, Jack picked up the phone. Seconds later, down in the Hub below, Ianto picked up. "Yes, sir?" he answered. Jack let out a cocky grin, saying "Next time you both plan going at it, invite me first." 

Smiling, Ianto replied and questioned "Will do, sir. Do you fancy coming down?" and without waiting for a reply, placed the phone down. Without hesitating, Jack stood, brushed himself down and with a twinkle in his eye strolled out of the reception area, completely oblivious to the crack in the doorway, that showed Martha and Gwen staring through with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble fic from November 2008 so I hope it's not too dreadful.
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr for more of my ramblings, my url is avbtommy and I will reward you with hugs!


End file.
